


The Other Swan (A Twilight/ Aidan Turner fan-fiction)

by ar1anah0pe



Category: Real Person Fiction, Twilight (Movies), Twilight Series - All Media Types, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Alternate Universe - Being Human (UK) Fusion, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Caring Aidan, Character Turned Into Vampire, Consensual Underage Sex, Cross-Posted on Wattpad, Cullen Fluff, Cullen Smut, Fanfiction, Human/Vampire Relationship, Hurt Aidan, John Mitchell Angst, Little Sisters, Married Couple, Mates, Mating, Mind Control, Mind Manipulation, My First Fanfic, Pregnant Bella Swan, Protective Carlisle Cullen, Protective John Mitchell, Screenplay/Script Format, Sharing a Bed, Sisters, Top Aidan, True Mates, Twilight References, Underage Kissing, Underage Sex, Undercover as a Couple, Vampire Family, Vampire Sex, Vampire Turning, Vampires, smartass
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:48:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24657850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ar1anah0pe/pseuds/ar1anah0pe
Summary: *You don't need to watch the movie to read this*Beatrice Swan goes by the name Tris. She is the younger sister of Isabella or Bella Swan.They did everything together. They share clothes, family, and even their secrets.Until they meet the Cullens. Come to find out, they are all vampires. That was when Tris's life turned around. Bella met Edward Cullen and then became a couple. Leaving Tris to be lonely and wallowing in her sorrow.At a Cullen's family baseball game, four nomads came and ruined the game. James, a tracker, caught the scent of Bella and Tris, then he was after them.But the 4th vampire stayed behind to protect Tris. His name is Aidan Turner.The whole story starts from there.
Kudos: 1





	1. Prologue: Foreshadowing

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, my Lovelies!  
> This is my first fanfic here on Ao3, but this story was originally on Wattpad. I'm still trying to figure my way around here on Ao3. But I actually written this fanfic when I was in middle school, 7 years ago. So, I will be changing a lot of things in this story. I hope y'all enjoy this story!  
> ~Ariana <3  
> P.S. I'm actually writing this from my computer and not my phone. :)

I'd never given much thought to how my sister, Bella would die.

But dying in the place of someone she loves, seems like a good way to go.

Then there's me.

I know their secret.


	2. The Beginning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bella and Tris's traveling to Forks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, my Lovelies!  
> Just a heads up, my fanfic goes along with the movie, so it's easier for everyone to go along with it. :)  
> ~Ariana <3

I can't bring myself to leave home, here in Phoenix. As my sister and I stand at the edge of the dessert, the sun blazes down at us. My sister bends down and carefully scoops a tiny cactus into a clay pot, patting down the soil.

"Are you really going to take a cactus with us, Bella?" I said, with a hint of southern. Not too much.

"Yeah, Tris. Something to remind me... Us of home." She said.

Bella has brownish red hair and milky brown eyes. Her skin is even albino, but with me, I am so different from her. My hair is a dark brown, nearly black. I have hazel eyes, that turn green, instead of blue. My skin is a lot more darker than Bella, because I didn't get the albino gene. Those are the only difference between us. On the other side, we have a lot of the same features. Sometimes our mom get us mixed up, like our names, but isn't that every parent?

The both of us started to walk back to our little home. Our mom, Rene, was standing outside watching our step dad, Phil, put our luggage in the old tan station wagon. Mom has light brown wavy hair, with some grey in it. Laugh lines around her mouth, and crows feet by her eyes. She had a blueish gray eyes, and they are wonderful to get lost in.

Mom then thrust two cell phones at me and Bella, "You gotta be able to reach me and Phil on the road. I love saying that - on the road."

"Very romantic." I said, as mom and Bella just laugh.

"If you call crappy motels, backwater towns and ballpark hot dogs romantic." Phil says. Phil is very handsome, and athletic, but a little young for my mom. In my personal view, he is an "okay dad". He's great for a friend, but I can't call him "dad" yet. Phil put his Phoenix Desert Dogs baseball hat on mom's head and gave her a kiss. Aw, how sweet. Please, note my sarcasm.

"Get a room." I mumbled under my breath. Only Bella heard me and started to giggle. I just playfully gave her a shove and maybe a hit on the arm, where she says "ow". Phil heads to the old station wagon to load more luggage, while mom slips her arm through ours, clinging onto us as we walked to the station wagon.

"Now, you know if you two change your mind, I'll race back here from wherever the game is." She says, in a desperate tone. I know she doesn't want us to leave her.

"I won't change my mind. But I don't know about Tris." Bella said, looking at me.

"Yeah, I won't change my mind, mom." I agreed with Bella.

"You two might. You both always hated Forks."

"It's not about Forks, it's about Dad. I mean, two weeks a year, we barely know each other." Bella says.

"Mom, we want to go. We'll be fine. Don't worry about us. Worry about yourself and Phil." I said. Mom can sure worry about us. Sometimes it gets really annoying, but she loves us. I get it. Mom gave us a hug and a kiss on the forehead, so did Phil. Then we was off to the airport in Scottsdale. Bella has her earphones in her ears listening to music on her iPod, while I was sitting there with my demon talking to me. Telling me to get a new life. No shit, that was what I was planning on. My demon is like a close friend, since I was little. You would think it is a bad thing, but no. She is just my conscience, that tiny voice in your head, but I just got bored one day and named her, "My Demon". I'm just really creative and not schizophrenic. Phil pulled up at the airport, and help us get a luggage cart, to load our stuff on. Mom got out and gave us one last hug and kiss.

"I love you. I will miss you two, my baby girls'." Mom said, as she kept on hugging us (mostly me).

"I love you too, mom." Bella said.

"I love you. I will call you whenever. I will miss you." I hugged mom harder, on the verge of crying. She smelled like vanilla perfume, which was addicting. Mom and Phil left us, as Bella had our tickets in hand, while I pushed the cart.

After we went through everything, bag checks, tickets, and what-not. We finally got on the plane. Bella and I sat next to each other, with some business guys next to the window. He was bald and you can see his beer belly through his suit. The flight takes four hours to Seattle, one hour flight to Port Angeles, and then a hour long car ride to Forks. That would be torture. To be in a car for a hour long drive with our Dad, Charlie Swan. He is police chief of Forks. He is also good to his people of Forks, since he is one of the good cops in this world.

Once we land at the small airport in Port Angeles, Charlie was waiting at the luggage area for us. Charlie was in his police uniform, pacing back and forth.

"Good to see you two." Dad said.

"You too, Ch- Dad." Says Bella, almost saying dad's name. He hates that.

"Yeah, dad. I miss you." I said, and he gave me a bear hug, as he gave Bella an awkward one arm hug. You can tell who's the favorite in the family. Bella has always been the shy, awkward, uncoordinated person in the family. On the other hand, I'm the opposite. I can be the outgoing, comfortable, and balance person. The both of us are so different, but the same in so many ways.

Charlie helped us with our bags' and loaded them up in the police cruiser. Bella got front and I sat in the back of the "jail cell". It has already been 15 minutes in the car and everyone has been quiet. Damn! This is bugging the hell of of me. God!

"Dad, have you enrolled us at a school yet?" I said, through the medal bars.

"Yeah I have. You will be going to Forks High School. Man, junior year. How did y'all grow up so fast?" Dad joke, I just laugh softly. Then another 15 minutes passed.

Dad finally spoke, "Your hair is longer, Bella."

"I cut it since last time I saw you." She said. The air is just so awkward. 

"Guess it grew out again." He said, as Bella just nods.

Silence. This is just going to kill me! This vibe is just so horrible!

"How's your mom doing?" Dad asked one of us.

"Good." I said, a little too quickly, "She is doing fine. Oh and mom said "Hi"." More silence. Yikes. Then we passed a sign that says "The City Of Forks Welcomes You; Population: 3,246." Bella sighs, and look out the window.

As Charlie drives through town, I notice about every storefront has a wooden carving on it, like bears, fish, and even moose. After we pass through the small town, everything is just so green. The trees, the ferns, the moss, everything is green, like this is a different planet. I could tell Bella was thinking the same, because her forehead crease when she is thinking or doesn't like something. She is like an open-book.

Dad pulls up to a old two-story house, that has a woodshed full of firewood, when it gets cold, like all the time. There is a small boat in the garage, fishing gear, and an old buoy. All of us got out of the cruiser. This is home now. It hasn't change not one bit.

"Welcome home, Tris." I said to myself.


	3. Unpacking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tris and Bella meets Jacob Black

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, my Lovelies!  
> I hope y'all are having a wonderful day! :)  
> ~Ariana <3

Charlie helped me and Bella carry our bags. I have five bags, as Bella have three. Yeah... She packs light and I can't see how she does it. The three of us walked up to the house. Charlie unlocked the door and set down a couple of our bags next to the door. The house isn't stylish, considering a man lives here. The house is just mainly fishing, hunting stuff, and mine and Bella's school pictures throughout the years. How embarrassing! If I make any friends and they come over, I'm going have to ask Charlie to take them down or something. Man, I'm glad puberty hit me like a truck. The only new thing here is a Flat Screen T.V. and pictures of Charlie fishing, with a Quileute Indian. I actually forgot his name.

"I put Grandpa's old desk in your room and I cleared some shelves off in the bathroom, so you two can put your stuff on."

Bella made a face, and I can tell she regretting coming, "That's right. One bathroom, and two bedrooms." She said.

"I'll just put these up in your room." Dad said, grabbing more bags. Oh dad, the helpful one.

"I can do it." I said.

"I mean they're heavy, Tris." Dad said.

"Let me help." Bella said, but as both Bella and Dad reach for the bags, they bumped into one another awkwardly. Unsocial, awkward people, what can I say. Bella backs off, letting Charlie carry the bags upstairs. Our bedroom wasn't that big, considering Bella and I have to share a room. Back home the both of us had our own rooms. Now, our room has two full size beds'. One bed has purple covers, as the other one has a pink one. It also has matching pillow covers too. Then there is a small desk in a corner, with tons of art, Bella and I made when we were little. There is also some of the art hanging on the gray walls too. There is a full size mirror in the other corner of the room, where Christmas lights and a lantern are hanging by the mirror. Home. This is my home now. Bella starts to unpack her clothes, then she sits heavily on the edge of the bed. I could see tears threatening to escape her eyes. I walk over to her bed and sat next to her. I put an arm around her, and she leans in on me.

"Everything will be okay, Bella. Let's just get settled in." I said, rubbing her back smoothly.

"Tris... You know... You have always been there for me. I like that." I couldn't help to feel flattered. No one has ever said that to me before. Not even my family.

"Well, I'm your, sister. No matter how much we fight over something stupid, I will still help you hid the body." I made Bella chuckled. Then the both of us heard a honk outside. Bella gets up and runs across the hall and looks out the window. I got up to see who it was. There is a faded orange truck, Circa 1960 sitting in the yard.

"Let's see who it is." I said, grabbing Bella's arm and dragging her down the stairs, and out the door. There is a 15 or 16 year old, Quileute Indian, with long black hair and hints of childish roundness in his face. He's cute! Too bad he looks a little younger for me, since I'm the same age as Bella. But yes, we are fraternal twins and I'm older than Bella, by ten minutes. The cute teen helps another black haired guy (what looks like to be his father) into a wheelchair. Hey! That older guy is in a couple of photos in the house! 

"Bella, Tris, you remember Billy Black." Dad said, pointing to each of us. Oh... That was his name... I could have remember that...

"Glad you both are finally here. Charlie hasn't shut up about it, since you told him you were coming." Billy said. 

"Keep exaggerating, I'll wheel you into the mud." Dad said, Bella and I just laugh. 

"Right after I ram you in the ankles." Billy said, then turn around and him and dad was going on a round in the road. The boy who helped his dad out of the truck, shakes his head at both of our fathers', then he shyly approaches Me and Bella.

"Hi, I'm Jacob. We made mud pies together when we were little kids." He says.

"Yeah... I think I remember..." Says Bella.

"Yup... I remember." I said, letting my hair cover my face, to hide my blush. He has grown up cute, by why am I crushing over him if he's younger than me? Ah! I mentally screamed.

"Are they always like this?" Bella says, going back to our dads'.

"It's getting worse with old age." Jacob says. I couldn't help but laugh.

Then I raise my head up and Jacob turn to me, "I like your laugh." He says. Bella left me and Jacob to talk. What a bitch.

"Thanks... But..." Before I could even finish the sentence, Charlie and Billy can up from the road.

"I guess we will have to finish this later." Jacob says, giving a smile. Oh sweet mother of pearls!

"So what do you think of your homecoming gift?" Dad says, patting the truck, looking at the both of us. "Obviously, you two have to share it. But I think you can manage."

"No way. The truck is for us?!" Bella says in a shocking tone. Well damn, I have never seen her so excited. That means I don't have to ride with dad in the police car.

"Wow!" I said, smiling from ear to ear, "Thank you." Wow. I can drive this wherever I want. Just as long as we share this truck. We can make due with this. I just kept smiling, feeling my chest bubble from excitement. 

"Just bought it off Billy, here." Dad said.

"I totally rebuilt the engine." Jacob says. That is awesome.

"It's perfect!" Bella nearly screams.

"Well I be damned." I said, continuing to smile.

"Hey!" Bella said to me.

"Hey, how you doing." I said sarcastically. She just roll her eyes, but Bella is still beaming with excitement. That is the first genuine smile I have seen on her face in forever. She rushes to the truck. Then Jacob and I eagerly joins Bella. We all jump in the truck. It smells like gasoline, and tobacco in it. It is kind of a warm feeling in a way. Like hugging a grandpa, who smokes tobacco. Bella is in the driver seat, I was in the middle squished up with Jacob and Bella. Why do I have to be so close to him? I can feel my cheeks heating up again. 

"Okay, so you gotta double pump the clutch when you shift, but besides that you should be perfectly fine." Jacob says, as he hands me the keys to passed to Bella. So I did.

"Maybe I can give you a ride to school or something." Bella says, as she starts up the truck, which is very loud. Welp... There is no way I can sneak out now.

"Ummm no. You will be giving me a ride only. Not him, because he goes to a school on the reservation." I said, with all my breath.

"Yeah, I go to school on the reservation." He says, a sad tone, like "Aw too bad" kind of way.

"Too bad. Would've been nice to know at least one person. Besides this one." Bella points to me, and I playfully open my mouth, acting offended.

"That is really offending. I should be saying that instead of you, since I'm older than you." But Jacob and Bella just laugh at me. What is Jacob doing to me?

**********

  
After Charlie took the Black's home, Bella and I started to unpack everything and put it where it goes. Once dad came home, he gave me a new computer. Apple to be in fact. Bella just has the old version of Window 7.

"Here is your gift, Tris." Dad said.

"Thanks." I said, and gave him a big hug. Later that night, I got my shower first, before Dad and Bella. So, I got to use most of the hot water. Yeah, I'm really that type of bitch. When I got out of the shower, I wipe the small mirror with a hand towel. I honestly don't really look like my twin. Bella is very pale, but I have tanner skin than she has. I have a feeling that my skin is gonna get pale like Bella's. My hazel eyes made my pink lips stand out a little bit, but my body. Body dysmorphia. You can say I'm thin or whatever, but you can say I have a problem with seeing how I am built. I mean sometimes I get really confident and I see how I am actually. Nice ass, nice boobs, thick thighs (from playing volleyball and softball). I could also be a cheerleader, but those girls' were bitches. That was the reason why I didn't join them. I didn't want to become them. I was popular, in my own way, in Phoenix, but Bella wasn't. I had straight A's, Bella A's and B's. I wanted Bella to make friends, but everyone turn her down. So, I stuck with Bella and then my friends were stuck with the both of us. Now, that was all gone. I had always made friends easily. It's Bella, I'm worried about. Maybe this school is much different from Phoenix High School.

I stepped out of the bathroom, with a towel around me, and tip toe to my room. I got dress in some red sweat pants and a white sports bra. Bella hopped in the shower before dad did and was out within 10 mins. How the hell can she take a shower that fast? That would always be a mystery to me. Luckily, dad bought me and Bella's school supplies yesterday, for our first day of school tomorrow. In the middle of fucking March. I just hope everything will be okay tomorrow. Fuck.


	4. First Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bella and Tris's first day at Forks high school.

That morning Bella woke me up from my wonderful dream of rainbows, unicorns, and sexiness of Orlando Bloom and Johnny Depp. I was a grouch, period. Who the fuck wakes up at 6:30am in the damn morning? Ugh, just shoot me. I got dressed in some light blue skinny jeans, with a maroon long sleeve shirt, and some white Converse. Do you know how hard it was to find winter clothes in Arizona? Hard. It was very hard. I put some flower earrings and a golden bracelet on. I brushed my matted hair and did a fishtail braid to the side. I also did some light make up; concealer, powder, a small winged eyeliner, and a little bit of mascara. With Bella, she put on some jeans, a blue long sleeve shirt, and her Converse shoes. Just the usual. When we was both ready, Bella grab our school stuff while I fix some eggs. Man! Dad didn't have anything to eat in this house. I guess we're gonna have to go grocery shopping later. We both hurry up and ate breakfast, then left this tiny house. Plus, we didn't want to be late. What a bad first impression.

"Do you want to drive or me?" I asked Bella, as she grab the keys.

"I'll drive." she replied.

"Okay." So, the both of us got into the truck, turning it on as it roared to life. Damn, this truck is so fucking loud. It's too early in the morning to be hearing this. I sigh, turning on the heater, to warm me and Bella up. Once Bella left the house, we rode for about four miles to get to school. 

"Forks High School 'Home of the Spartan's'" I said out loud, in a sarcastic way. Bella just sighs, driving into the parking lot of the school. As Bella drives around looking for a parking spot, I spotted one near one of the buildings. I can feel that all eyes are on us as we climb out of the truck. Bella followed me to the front office to get our schedule.  
When we walk into the office, it was tiny. There was not much room, but at least it was warmer in here than outside. The thing is... There was more green plants in the office. Am I on some sort of green planet?

"Can I help you?" A lady said, not paying any attention to us, as she was too busy looking at some papers. She has a gray pixie hair cut, glasses around her neck, and she is wearing what looks like a colorful pattern vest. Who the hell still wears a vest?

"Beatrice and Isabella Swan." I said. The lady looked up from what she was doing. 

"Goodness gracious, is it that day already?" She says, looking over at a calendar and then gets up and goes to a couple of files. She pulled out a couple of papers from different folders, "Here you two go. These are your schedules. Have each of your teachers sign it and bring it back to me when school is out. Have a good day, Beatrice and Isabella." The lady says, handing our schedules towards us, smiling. 

"You can call us Tris, and Bella." I said.

"Okay, dears, and don't forget school starts at 7:30, and you get out at 2:55." 

"Okay." Bella and I say at the same time. I gave a half smile towards the lady, as I turned around and left, following Bella. On the way out, I grabbed two school maps from the wall where there are flyers everywhere.

"I like her." I said, "She seems nice. Oh and here is a map. I grabbed two on the way out." I said, handing Bella a map. One good thing about us is that we are in the same grade. So, if I need help with something, Bella is right there to help. Vice versa.

I looked over at Bella's schedule it is...

English III- Mr. Mason in Building 3

Government- Mr. Jefferson in Building 6

Trigonometry- Mr. Varner in Building 5

Gym- Coach Clapp in the Gym

Lunch

Biology II- Mr. Molina in Building 2

Spanish- Mrs. Goff in Building 7

Bella groans because here we have to take four years of gym in this school. Her personal hell. With me, I don't mind, because back at home I played volleyball and softball. So I look down at my schedule...

English III-Mr. Mason in Building 3

Medical III- Ms. Fortner in Building 7

Trigonometry- Mr. Varner Building 5

Gym- Coach Clapp in the Gym

Lunch

American History- Mr. Jefferson in building 6

Chemistry-Mr. Dang in Building 2

"Hey, at least we got 3 classes together and lunch. So, we will be with each other. Wow, I can't believe they actually have the Medical program here. I didn't even know they have it." I said, looking down at my schedule. In Phoenix, they have medical classes there for students. So, when I will graduate, I will actually have my Medical Assisting degree. I'm actually aiming to be a Nurse or a Doctor, but who knows I could be an EMT/EMS.

"Good. Hopefully we can make some friends." She said, going on shy mode.

"Hey, we got each other backs." I said. We walked out of the office building and found a bench to sit down on. The both of us looked at our schedule and the maps over and over till the bell rang for first period. "I guess we walk together?" I said, joking around.

"Don't be a smartass." Was all Bella said. Then we started to hunt for building 3. All I did was follow Bella into this building, I'm assuming is building 3. If Bella was going to walk off a cliff, I would go down with her. That is how much I trust my twin. Then Bella took a right and walked into a classroom. English, my least favorite subject. We handed our papers to the teacher, Mr. Mason. He sign them and said that, the class is going to start to read "Of Mice and Men". Mason then told us to introduce ourselves to the class and say where are from. Bella has gone red in the face, so I spoke up.

"My name is Beatrice Swan, but you can call me Tris. But the both of us is from Phoenix and yes, we are fraternal twins." I said, with confidence. I will make some new friends.

"My name is Isabella Swan, but you all can call me Bella." Bella said. Mr. Mason then pointed to some seats in the back of the classroom. So we made our way, as I heard Bella stumbled behind me.

"Please help me." Bella whisper to me as we sat down. 

"How am I suppose to do that?" I whisper back. All Bella did was give me the death glare, so I stuck my tongue out at her. The teacher begins to talk and talk.

For second period, Bella and I had to split and go our different ways. But all morning, a few brave people said hi to me and I know everyone is all talking about the both of us. Which I know for a fact, that this is Bella's hell. For one reason, I'm usually talked about, good or bad, and I'm used to it. Secondly, I'm new here. Bring on the gossip! After my Medical class, which we had to break up medical terminology (which I already knew) I was looking at the map wondering where is building 5 is for Trigonometry. I then see Bella wandering in the walkway. I could tell she was lost... And so am I. We also have next period together, so I walked up to Bella.

"Bella, I know that look and I need help too." I said. She looks up and smile. I can see the relief in her eyes that I'm right here.

"Dang it." She said. Then some guy walked up to us. He looks like a sweet, nerd-cute guy. The chess type.

"You're Isabella and Beatrice Swan? The new girls?" He asked.

"The names are Bella and Tris." I said, before he could go on.

"Sorry, hi. I'm Eric. The eyes and ears of this place. Anything you need. Tour guide, lunch date, shoulder to cry on." He says, Bella just looks at him. Is he for real?

"I'm kind of the "suffer in silence" type. She is more chatty than I am." Bella points to me.

"Hey! But I'm good. She is actually my shoulder to cry on. So..." I said, shrugging my shoulders. Eric just laughs.

"Good headline for your features. I'm on the paper, and you're news baby, front page." Eric said.

"I - no, I'm not news - I'm, seriously, not at all." Bella stuttered.

"Please don't." I begged, knowing I want to get more attention, but for Bella's sake.

"Whoa, chillax. No feature." He said. I could tell Bella was relieved. 

"Thanks, would you mind just pointing us toward Mr. Varner's class? We're lost, to be honest." I said.

"Yeah, totally. I have a class in that building too. Come on." Eric said, all cheerfully. So, he leads us to the classroom. I could tell Eric was enjoying all the attentive stares, as Bella cringes from them. Finally, we arrive in Trigonometry. I love math. But why can't math solve its own problems? We had Varner sign our schedules and we sat down. Bella sat in front of me, next to a girl I forgot her name. As I sat next to a big buffy guy, with short hair and really dark eyes. To be honest he is very good looking, I'm not gonna lie. Trigonometry went by fast by taking down notes and all. Finally, the bell ring for 4th period, which is gym... With Bella. So, Bella and I, hand our papers to Coach Clapp and he told some other girls to find us some gym clothes, so we can play in. We finally dressed out in a gray shirt that has "Forks High School" on the back of it and the symbol on the front of the shirt. The shorts were jut some plain black basketball shorts. On half of the court, the boys' run basketball drills, as some are playing a game. The girl's volleyball game is occupies the other half of the court. Bella just avoids the volleyball like it's radioactive or something. Unfortunately, the volleyball heads right towards Bella. She closes her eyes, smacking it, as it flies off court, hitting a guy in the head.

"Ow!" He said, turning around. He has blonde hair and a round face, which is cute, but really? Really, Bella? Did you have to actually hit someone in the head? Bella hurried over to where blondie was, so I just followed her.

"Are you alright? I warned them not, to make me play." Bella said, to him. The dude grins and she smiles in relieve.

"You're Isabella" he looks at me, "and Beatrice, right?" He said.

"Just Bella."

"And Tris."

"I'm Mike. Newton." He introduce himself. Oh god... Mike is looking at my sister all mushy, but hey, if she can get a man that would look at her like that, I'm all for it. Suddenly, the chick Bella sits next to in Trig appears.

"She's got a great spike, doesn't she?" She says to Mike, "I'm Jessica, by the way. So, you're from Arizona, right? Aren't people supposed to be tan down there?" She says to us, but mostly to Bella.

"That's why they kicked me out. Throwing her out on the way." Bella says, just to make a joke. I laugh.

Mike laugh, "You're good."

"Haha. That's so funny." Jessica said. I can tell her laugh it was a fake. Now I found the fake bitch here. I mentally smiled, I hope there is no drama between me and her. After that chat, the bell rings about ten minutes later. Yay, lunch. My favorite subject. Us girls hurried back to the girl's locker room, to change back into our regular clothes. As I was changing back into my regular pants (hint, no shirt on), a couple of girls came up to me.

"Hey." A brunette said to me, "I'm Erica and this is Lily." She pointed to a dirty blonde hair girl. Both of them looked like your typical tomboy: hair up in a ponytail or tight bun with headband, a sport t-shirt, and either leggings or skinny jeans. Erica continued, "We saw you playing during gym and you're really good at playing volleyball."

"Thanks." I said, "I used to play volleyball and softball down in Phoenix, before we moved."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"Well, here at Forks we don't have a softball team. But I'm the captain of the team, but how about after school I can introduce you to my coach? I'll put in a good word for you." She said.

"Yeah." I smiled, "I would like that. Thank you."

"Hey, it's no problem. Just meet me in front of the girl's locker room when school lets out."

"I will." I said. Both of the girls' smiled and left the locker room. I put my shirt back on and tied my shoes. Bella was just standing there. She heard everything.

"So, we're staying after school?" She asked.

"Yeah, I guess. I mean it's volleyball, my favorite sport." Jessica was waiting on me to finish gathering everything. The three of us then stepped out into the hallway. Mike was waiting on us, so he can walk with us to lunch.

  
**********

  
I followed Mike and Jessica, as we carry our trays of food to a table. As Bella followed me. Eric appears, squishing a chair between me and Bella.

"Mike, you met my home girls' Bella and Tris." Eric said, smiling.

"Your home girls'?" Mike questioned. 

"My girls.'" An African American dude said, and kissed Bella on the cheek. Oh hell no! Not my sister. I can see Mike got up, chasing the guy off.

"It's first grade all over again and you're the shiny new toys." Jessica said. Bella and I just smiled awkwardly. Suddenly, a flash of light blinded me. A girl that has dark brown hair and glasses took a picture of me and Bella.

"Sorry, needed a candid for the feature." The chick said.

"Feature dead, Angela. Don't bring it up again." Eric said, nearly yelling. Well damn, it was just one picture. So, her name is Angela. That's a pretty name.

"I got your back, baby." Eric said, to both me and Bella. He got up left.

"Your name is Angela. Right?" I said, to that chick.

"Yeah, why?" She said, tilting her head.

"I like that name. It's pretty." I can see the blush crawling up her face.

"Thanks. I like Beatrice, too." 

"It's Tris and if anyone says Beatrice or Isabella. Correct them by Tris and Bella." I said.

"Sure, but I guess we'll just run another editorial on teen drinking." She said looking down at her camera. Angela is a shy one.

"Sorry. There's always eating disorders, or Speedo padding on the swim team." Bella says.

"Wait, that's a good one..." Then I zoned out. The double doors if the cafeteria, swing open as four of the most astounding people I have ever seen enter. I swear they are models, molded from God himself. Two guys, two girls, all chalky pale, purplish shadows under their eyes, and all devastatingly beautiful. They move through the room with effortless grace and takes a seat at a table furthest from us. I lean over to Jessica and Angela.

"Who are they?" Bella asked, leaning in. Damn, she took the words I was gonna say.

"The Cullen's." Angela said, as Jessica leans in.

"Doctor and Mrs. Cullen's foster kids. They all moved down here from Alaska two years ago." Jessica said.

"They kinda keep to themselves." Angela said.

"Because they're all together. Like, together together." Jessica interrupted Angela. What a bitch. "The blonde girl, Rosalie, and the big dark-haired guy, Emmett they're a thing. I'm not even sure that's legal." Rosalie, she was beautiful. Model type. I'm not sure if she is one. She has long blonde hair. Nice curves, ass, and boobs. She look about 18.  
Alongside her is Emmett. He's the guy I sit next to in Trig. He is big, brawny, like a weight lifter. I'm gonna say it again, but he's hot. I can see a playful glint in his eye, towards Rosalie.

"Jess, they're not actually related." Angela said to Jessica.

"But they live together. Its weird." Then Jessica points back to the Cullen's, "And the little dark haired girl, Alice, she's really weird. She's with Jasper, the blonde who looks like he's in pain. I mean, Dr. Cullen's like this foster dad slash match maker." She said, messing with her salad. Alice looks about 17. She was pixie-like, like a fairy. She is rail thin and light on her feet. She has short black hair going in every direction. She hovers close to the dude name Jasper. He has honey-blond hair. He is tall, lean, and he looks to be slightly tortured. I mean Jessica is right to say that Jasper looks like he is in pain, to be honest. Pooping pain.

"Maybe he'll adopt me." Angela said, putting her hands together, acting like she's dreaming. Bella laughs and so did I. Then Bella and I sees someone else enter the cafeteria.

"Who's he?" Bella ask, this time she can't take her eyes off him. So I nudged her arm.

"That's Edward Cullen." Suddenly, Edward looks over, as if he heard Jessica from across the room. Weird. His eyes meet Bella's, but he seems confused. Bella and I quickly look away. 

"He's totally gorgeous, obviously. But apparently, no one here is good enough for him. Like I care." Jessica says, obviously she does care. "Anyway, don't waste your time." Edward looks about 17. He is lanky, with untidy, bronze colored hair. He is more boyish than the others. 

"I wasn't planning on it." Bella says, but me being me, I am already planning a June wedding for them both in my head. I mentally laugh at myself. What the hell am I thinking.  
I could tell Bella couldn't help but peek at Edward again. So I turned and he's staring at us right now, with a slightly frustrated expression that is making both of us unconformable. I quickly turn around, embarrassed, and started to eat on my chicken salad.

"Really?" I whisper yelled at her.

"What?" Bella questioned.

I just shook my head, "Never mind. The bell is going to ring in 15 mins." I said, I hurried up and finished my food, dumping my tray in the garbage. I left my twin heading to my next class. Next I have, American History, then Chemistry. Great.


End file.
